Dark Lord Risen
by redphoenix035
Summary: The Dark Lord won. Hogwarts Academy is filled with bright young witches and wizards who are eager to make their place in this dark world. Courtships, duels, battles, war, and intrigue. What could be better?


Dark Lord Risen

by redphoenix035

Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter.

Hi. My name is redphoenix035. Welcome to my story.

This fanfic is something different. It is an AU fanfiction (alternate universe fanfiction). That means I am using the Harry Potter characters and the Harry Potter world… However, I am not using them exactly like they were written in the books. Instead, I am taking ideas from the books and adapting them in a new and different way—I'm creating a new society, a different He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and a different Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

In my story He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named won. He rules the Magical World. There is a War between the Magicals (that is what Witches and Wizards are called in my story) and the Muggles. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plans to rule Great Britain and, eventually, he plans to rule the whole world—Magical and Muggle alike.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are a part of the Resistance (or they will be by the time first-year is over). The story will continue on after Hogwarts (or Hogwarts Academy, which is what Hogwarts is named in this story).

My story is set in a fantasy landscape. The characters speak differently then they do in the books. Imagine a Renaissance Fair or something like that.

If you have more questions about the story PM me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you do, drop me a line.

That is all for right now.

I hope you enjoy this first installment.

-redphoenix035

* * *

King's Cross was beautiful. White light pierced the windows and lighted the bustling train station. People walked this way and that. They smiled and waved in greeting. The noise—the cacophony—filled up the train station.

It was almost too loud for Ginevra Weasley. The noise set her nerves on fire.

It was the first day of term for Hogwarts students like Ginevra Weasley and her twin brother, Ronald Weasley. They were fifteen and now it was time for them to _really_ start their magical education.

Ginevra brushed a strand of dark red hair behind her ear. She stared at the blood red train. It loomed above her. She could almost imagine it to be an angry dragon preparing to pounce on its prey.

"If you don't stop staring your eyes might get stuck that way," chided Molly Weasley, Ginevra's mother.

"Sorry, Mum. I guess I'm a little nervous," said Ginevra.

Ginevra lifted her chin a little higher at the confession.

"You are not the only one," said Ronald, Ginevra's twin brother.

"Don't worry… you two will be fine," said Molly in a brisk manner. Sometimes her mother could get this way. She tried to reassure Ginevra and her brothers. Instead, she sounded curt. "Percy and the older twins will be there. They will look out for you."

Ginevra's three older brothers already left to find their friends on the train.

Ginevra wondered who _her_ future friends would be.

Before that thought grew the train whistled. It was a shrill, high-pitched sound.

"It's time," said Ronald ominously.

Ginevra nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Erenetta Jorkin!" called the professor. A first-year walked to the front of the Great Hall. She was blonde and squarely built. She made to sit on the stool in front of her—a small, wooden thing that looked as if it would fall apart at any moment.

A professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head. "Gryffindor!" proclaimed the Sorting Hat.

Erenetta Jorkin seemed to heave a sigh of relief. She walked to the Gryffindor table with jerky movements.

"Weasley! Ginevra Weasley!" called the professor next. Ginevra gulped. She tried to walk to the Sorting Hat with calm and sure steps.

The professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It was so big that it covered her eyes.

Ginevra held her breath as she waited for the Sorting Hat to speak.

"I see…" said a disembodied voice. "You are a Weasley twin. One of the second pair. You are the female one."

"Yes," agreed Ginevra in her mind. "My twin brother is named Ronald. He should be next."

"I see. How many brothers do you have in total if I may inquire?"

"Six," answered Ginevra.

"Well, well… what an illustrious bloodline. You are lucky to be a part of such a family."

Ginevra frowned. "I suppose so," she thought-spoke. "However, should we perhaps return to the Sorting?"

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Very well, then. Let us return to business. You are a serious young lady. You would do well in Ravenclaw. Yet, I know the place you truly belong... I knew the moment I was placed upon your head.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Ginevra.… you belong in…." the Hat said wordlessly. "Gryffindor!" he shouted aloud.

The students in the Great Hall clapped politely at the Sorting Hat's proclamation.

Ginevra walked toward the red and gold table.

* * *

"You are penning Mum a missive?" said Ron, Ginevra's twin brother. Ginevra and Ronald were the only two people in the Common Room. They both agreed to meet there once their year-mates were asleep to swap stories.

They were twins. They needed to keep in-touch with each other to stay sane.

"Yes," said Ginevra. She blew on the parchment to help the ink to dry. "I imagine she must be lonely now that the last of her brood has gone."

Ronald nodded. He plopped onto the worn, red sofa by the warm fireplace. He lifted his feet onto a nearby footstool.

"You are wise as always," he said.

"Thank you," said Ginevra with a reassured nod. "Perhaps… you might want to add a few lines to my letter? That way you will not have to waste the paper."

"No. I will write her a personal missive in the morrow," replied Ronald.

Ginevra nodded.

They were quiet.

Ronald broke the silence.

"So…" he began. "How do they look?"

"Who?" asked Ginevra with a small frown.

"Your year-mates…. Is there anything remarkable about them?"

Ginevra titled her chin upward as she thought of the other girls in first-year. "There are four girls in total. Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, and Hermione Granger. They seem well enough."

"I see." He paused, then spoke again in a thoughtful voice. "Do continue."

"Parvati and Padma are the first two I noticed. They are twins. You may have heard of them before from Mother."

"I hear about a lot of girls from Mother," said Ronald in a rueful way. "However, yes, I do believe I have heard of them before."

"My next year-mate is Lavender Brown. She is slight with luminous eyes. She seems somewhat flighty. She maybe a bit of a featherhead."

"Hm..." Ronald yawned.

"Then there's Hermione Granger." Ginevra paused in a thoughtful way. "She is hard to place. She is quiet and standoffish. She is not very pretty."

Ronald snorted.

"How about you, brother? Are any of _your_ year-mates… _remarkable_?" teased Ginevra.

"There is Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Harold Potter and Neville Longbottom. As you say—they seem well enough. They are all of them dull and normal. There is nothing more to be said."

Ginevra laughed softly. "Well, then, if there's nothing more to say…"

"—There is not—"

"Then perhaps it is best that we retire to our bedchamber. The hour is late and we have lessons in the morrow."

Ronald yawned again. "Yes, that sounds wise. In the morrow, Sister."

"In the morrow, Brother."

"Then, our adventures here at Hogwarts Academy truly begins," said Ronald sarcastically.

"Oh, I am filled with endless joy at the prospect," replied Ginevra with dry wit.

* * *

The next chapter will be posted next Friday.

Please review this story. I appreciate all your reviews. I will pay attention to any of your suggestions or ideas. (Author's love getting reviews btw).

-redphoenix035


End file.
